Lebih dari Itu
by ocana
Summary: Bagi Naruto Sasuke adalah kekasih sekaligus kakak bagi dirinya. Dan sebisa mungkin pemuda Uchiha itu akan melakukan apa saja agar title tak kasat mata itu tidak lenyap darinya. Karena bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa ia sia-sia kan di dunia ini./"Kau berat, dobe"/"Brengsek"/"Oke, aku kalah"/Oneshot/SasuNaru.


Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku anak tunggal. Ya, karena memang aku satu-satunya anak yang tinggal di apar_teme_n ini. para penghuni lain kebanyakan berusia dua puluh tahunan lebih, atau bahkan sudah berkeluarga. Itu sebabnya aku 'anak' tunggal di apartemen ini. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari panti asuhan dan tinggal sendiri sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika aku memasuki bangku sekolah menengah atas. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan biaya sehari-hari karena negara telah menanggung biaya bagi semua remaja tanpa orang tua sepertiku. Ya, maksimal sampai sarjana. Tapi kurasa aku bahagia hidup seperti ini. yah, karena mungkin sudah terbiasa. Nyatanya aku menikmati hari-hariku. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa ada satu ruang kosong dihatiku. Mungkin aku hanya butuh seseorang saja, mungkin hanya sekedar untuk aku ajak bicara. Tidak hanya disekolah tentu saja, tidak harus setiap hari, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengisi salah satu ruang kosong dalam hatiku.

Mungkin….

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Lebih dari Itu_

Story by Ocana

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

**I just want to say, **_**"if you don't like you must go back, right?"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto setengah berlari ketika mendapati bahwa arloji-nya hampir menunjukan pukul tujuh tepat. _'Damn' _rutuknya dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa ia jauh dari kata terlambat. Ya, karena dia benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Hari ini adalah hari kedua ia mulai masuk sekolah menengah atas. Jadi selama tiga hari pertama para murid baru akan menjalani masa-masa pengenalan atau yang biasa disebut MOS, masa orientasi siswa. Mungkin akan lebih tepat disebut masa perpeloncoan siswa, karena masa yang di sebut 'pengenalan' itu dimanfaatkan oleh para senior untuk mengerjai adik kelas mereka. Yah hitung-hitung balas dendam mungkin. Tapi toh Naruto mengikuti apa yang mereka suruh. Membawa topi toga-lah, makanan empat warna-lah, ya, apapun itu akan ia lakukan. Selama hal itu tidak akan membuatnya mendapat masalah dan putus dari beasiswa.

Kini pemuda _blonde _ itu tengah sampai di ruang kelas sementara yang disediakan untuk para siswa baru. kelas itu tentu saja sudah kosong. Mengingat semua anak sudah ada dilapangan sekarang. Dia terlambat, ingat?

Dengan tergesa Naruto meletakkan tas punggungnya disalah satu bangku yang ada disana. Dan dia hampir saja meluncur pergi ketika suara sesorang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Apakah kita harus mengenakan topi?"

Naruto berhenti diambang pintu, menatap seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang dan meletakkan tas dibangkunya. Dia terlambat, sama sepertinya.

"A-ah, mungkin sebaiknya kau bawa saja"

Ujar si _blonde _ dengan sedikit nada canggung yang kentara. Sedangkan pemuda tadi hanya menggumam kecil. Dan Naruto asumsikan itu sebagai 'ya'. Naruto menunggu pemuda itu keluar dari kelas, karena mungkin ada baiknya jika ia memulai suatu komunikasi dengan siswa lain. Terlebih mereka berada dikelas yang sama. Setelahnya pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan mendahului Naruto tanpa banyak bicara. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa memakluminya, karena jujur pemuda _blonde _itu juga merasa bingung ketika berada didekatnya. Dan selama sepersekian detik, Naruto sempat tertegun ketika harum dari tubuh pemuda itu menyentuh indra penciumannya. Sadar apa yang dilakukannya, pemuda _blonde _itu segera melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Entah mengapa ia merasa menyesal telah bertemu dengan pemuda berambut _raven _itu. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa hari menginjakan kaki di sekolah ia sudah dibuat kesal setengah mati oleh sang Uchiha. Ya, pemuda berambut _raven _itu bermarga Uchiha, lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Awalnya ia merasa bahwa pemuda dengan wajah yang –sedikit- tampan itu merupakan sosok pendiam dan baik hati. Namun segala pemikirannya lenyap ketika pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh yang mencapai 170 sentimeter itu dengan semena-mena memanggilnya _Dobe _dan menghina tinggi tubuhnya yang –hell, hanya terpaut lima senti dengannya. Tentu saja ia murka dan melontarkan segala umpatan yang ia kuasai, dan sekali lagi. Pemuda dengan rambut _raven _mencuat kebelakang itu hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai khas-nya yang menyebalkan. Ia sedikit heran, mengapa banyak sekali wanita yang mengagumi pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan gusar. _Mood _–nya lenyap entah kemana setelah mengalami 'sedikit' pertengkaran kecil dengan pemuda Uchiha tadi. Kaki berbalut sepatu kets putih miliknya ia langkahkan menuju kesalah satu bilik toilet pria, tepat ketika ia memasuki bilik tersebut beberapa orang datang. Naruto mengernyitkan hidung ketika mendapati bau menyengat yang menguar dan yang pasti ia yakini bau itu berasal dari luar bilik toilet miliknya. Ia tahu bau apa itu, bau khas dari bar-bar yang sering ia lewati ketika pulang sekolah. Sungguh ini diluar rencananya, memergoki siswa bermasalah di tahun pertama ia menginjakan kaki di SMA. Dan ia tahu pasti bahwa beberapa siswa itu pastilah anak-anak yang terkenal nakal di lingkungan sekolahnya. Kedua telapak tangan pemuda _blonde _mendingin. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Bukan takut dengan siswa-siswa berandal seperti mereka. Namun lebih karena jam bel masuk telah berbunyi sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin memiliki masalah sebagai anak baru.

Bisa ia dengar beberapa diantara mereka tertawa, tidak bisa dibilang keras. Mungkin mereka takut ketawan. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak bisa merelakan waktu belajar yang berharga hanya karena harus terjebak diantara preman-preman sekolah. Ia harus keluar. Dengan keras Naruto membuka pintu tersebut, membuat tiga pemuda yang ada disana terkejut setengah mati.

"S-sial, ada orang ternyata"

Salah seorang pemuda berambut panjang berujar. Melihat dua bintang yang tertera di lengan bajunya membuatnya yakin bahwa ia adalah siswa yang berasal dari kelas dua. Seorang lain dengan rambut sewarna senja saling menatap dengan pemuda berambut pirang disisinya.

"Hidan, Yahiko"

"Hn" ujar yang ipanggil secara bersamaan.

"Jadi, mau kita apakan dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Tentu saja, karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering satu jam yang lalu. Naruto memekik pelan ketika merasakan rasa ngilu di kaki kanannya. Yah, setelah insiden 'pemukulan' tadi tentu ia tidak berani menampakan batang hidungnya dikelas. Ia hanya tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian karena masuk dengan keadaan pincang dan wajah yang babak belur. Dan hal itu pastilah akan merepotkan.

Sesekali pemuda _blonde _itu menatap beberapa murid yang tengah berlatih dilapangan.

'Ah, sepertinya kegiatan club sudah dimulai' pikirnya singkat.

Dan ia kembali mempercepat laju kakinya ketika mendapati seorang pemuda yang sangat familiar diantara mereka menghampirinya dengan cepat. Mengingat keadaannya saat ini, tentu keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Naruto berhenti ketika pemuda itu menarik lengannya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto yang tidak berani menatap hanya menundukan kepalanya. Meskipun sedikit ia mulai mencuri pandang kearahnya. Sungguh ia malu dengan keadaanya saat ini.

"Ah-_Teme_. _Sorry_ aku harus pergi"

Segera Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ketika rasa nyeri kembali menyerang salah satu pergelangan kakinya. Dan ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi jika pemuda tersebut tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuh beratnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Wajah Naruto memerah menahan malu. '_Damn_' umpatnya dalam hati. Pemuda safir itu akhirnya mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap sosok itu. Naruto dengan cepat membalikan wajahnya ketika mendapati tatapan tajam dari sang _rival._

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik sa-WOAA. H-hei, sial! Turunkan aku!"

Naruto mulai meronta ketika pemuda itu mengangkatnya dalam sekali hentakan, dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa siswa yang masih ada dilapangan menatapnya dengan wajah menertawakan. Dan seketika Naruto menyadari hal itu, pemuda _blonde _itu pun berhenti memberontak dan mulai menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan dua telapak tan miliknya.

'Ugh, hari ini benar benar menyebalkan'

* * *

Naruto diam saja ketika tangan putih itu mulai membersihkan beberapa luka diwajahnya dengan cairan antiseptik, dan menyernyit ketika terasa perih. Pemuda didepannya hanya mendengus geli. Mereka kini berada di ruang kesehatan milik sekolah, ia sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa si rambut _raven rival-_nya itu bisa berlaku baik padanya.

Pemuda _blonde _itu mengamati Uchiha di depannya lama, dan dengan secepat kilat melirik kearah lain ketika tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu.

Dan sekali lagi Naruto mengamati.

"Ano, te- maksudku Sasuke…"

"Hn"

"Bisakah kau menyelesaikannya lebih cepat, maksudku aku ingin segera pulang"

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan menatap kedua safir di depannya dalam. Ia mengulum senyum ketika mendapati pemuda _blonde _di depannya mulai salah tingkah.

"Sudah selesai"

Perkataan Sasuke tadi lantas membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega. Dia pun hendak berdiri ketika kedua tangan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menahannya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

"HIEE?"

Naruto mulai beringsut kesudut ranjang. Ia benar-benar takut dengan lelaki di depannya. Pertama, kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi baik dan menolongnya tanpa sebab, kedua-Sasuke menawarkan tumpangan untuknya, ketiga-bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu mengetahui dimana ia tinggal.

"Asal kau tahu aku bukan _stalker_"

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa bahwa kedua safir miliknya bisa keluar kapan saja.

'Ia bisa membaca pikiran!'

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, kau ini tipe orang yang mudah ditebak. _Dobe_" Ujar sang Uchiha sembari mengembalikan kotak obat-obatan tadi ketempat semula. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas lega, tubuhnya tidak lagi menunjukan _gesture _tegang.

"Aku adalah siswa yang ditunjuk kepala sekolah untuk mengawasimu, mereka memilihku karena kita sekelas _Dobe_. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak"

Naruto mengerutkan alis, ia tidak tidak pernah diberitahu sebelumnya. Seorang tentor? Yang benar saja. Dan, _Dobe_? Ternyata ia perlu memikirkan ulang kata 'baik' untuk pemuda didepannya saat ini.

"Untuk apa? Aku rasa itu tidak perlu"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si _blonde _, dan untuk kali ini Naruto berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Entah mengapa Naruto sedikit belum terbiasa dengan perubahan sifat sang Uchiha satu ini.

"Entahlah, aku hanya diberi tugas untuk mengawasimu. Kau tahu, beberapa penerima beasiswa tidak menggunakan uang mereka dengan benar" Naruto mengangguk paham. "–Tahun ini akulah yang terpilih, untuk setelahnya aku tidak tahu." Tiba-tiba saja pemuda _raven_ itu berdiri membelakangi si pirang, menawarkan tumpangan berupa _piggy back_ kepadanya.

"Tidak perlu aku bisa sen- ouch" Kedua mata Naruto menyipit ketika mendapati rasa ngilu kembali menyerang pergelangan kakinya, sepertinya ia melupakan luka yang satu itu. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Naiklah, _Dobe_" Sasuke menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya, dan mendengus geli ketika mendapati si _blonde _masih meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Teme" Sembur Naruto disela-sela ringisan rasa sakitnya.

"Cepatlah, atau kau mau terus berada disekolah sampai malam. Kecuali kau tidak tahu kalau sekolah ini-"

"TEME!"

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui sudut mata onyx miliknya dan sesekali membenarkan gendongan si _blonde. _Mereka kini telah sampai di apartemen sederhana milik pemuda di belakangnya. Dan Sasuke tidak sampai hati untuk membiarkan pemuda berisik itu turun dari mobilnya, dan berjalan sendiri menuju apartemennya yang berada di lantai tiga-katanya.

"_Urusai na_" Naruto memalingkan wajah, enggan untuk bercerita.

Ia bukannya takut, hanya saja ia tidak mau masalah ini semakin panjang dan rumit. Ia pikir wajar saja jika seorang lelaki pernah mengalami perkelahian, dan pemuda _blonde _itu sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu. Sasuke hanya mendengus kasar. Ia tidak akan memaksa jika pemuda Uzumaki ini tidak mau bercerita.

Tanpa terasa kini kedua pemuda itu telah sampai di depan apartemen sederhana milik Naruto. dengan perlahan Sasuke pun menurunkan si pirang dari punggungnya, ketika sesekali si _blonde _berpegangan pada lengan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" Ujar Naruto singkat. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi. "Dimana kau tinggal?" Tanya si pirang basa-basi.

"Tidak jauh dari sini"

"Ah, _sou ka?_"

Entah mengapa suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua Naruto menggaruk lehernya canggung, bagaimanapun baik ia maupun Sasuke tidak pernah berada

"Aku pulang dulu, _jaa mata_"

Salam pamit Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan singkat Naruto, dan segera mata saifr itu kembali fokus pada sang pemuda _raven_.

"Ah- _jaa_"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya canggung ketika pemuda _raven _itu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di depan pintu apartemen miliknya. Dan Sasuke sendiri terlihat tidak begitu perduli.

Naruto merogoh kunci di sakunya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama pemuda pirang itu kini sudah berada di dalam apartemen miliknya. Setelah melempar tas miliknya dengan asal, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melompat keatas ranjangnya. Sungguh, kejadian hari ini sangat menguras pikiran dan stamina miliknya. Bahkan untuk menyeduh ramen pun ia terlalu malas, entah mengapa nafsu makannya lenyap.

Naruto bangun dari ranjangnya, sekedar untuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di kepala ranjang, sembari sesekali mengutak-atik handphone miliknya dan kembali menaruhnya ketidak tidak mendapati satu e-mail pun yang masuk. Ok, jangan salahkan dia yang baru memiliki seorang kenalan. Itu pun tidak bisa disebut sebagai kenalan, karena nyatanya baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak pernah melakukan perkenalan seperti yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang pada umumnya.

Kedua safir itu memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu datang. Perasaan kesepian yang muncul ketika tidak ada seorang pun melainkan dirinya sendiri di apartemen ini. Genggaman tangan Naruto mengerat, ia marah. Tapi semarah apapun dirinya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa meluapkannya. Ia tidak tahu, sungguh. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa perasaan marah dan rasa kebencian muncul begitu saja didalam dirinya. Untuk apa ia dilahirkan jika pada akhirnya tidak ada kedua orang tua yang mendampinginya. Meninggalkannya sendiri menghadapi realitas yang ada, bahkan tak ada seorang pun pihak keluarga dari sang ayah dan ibu yang tersisa. Ia benar-benar sendirian, bagaimanapun ia belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Tidak ia pungkiri bahwa perasaan benci muncul terhadap kedua orang tuanya, kepada ayah dan ibu yang telah memilih untuk melahirkannya kedunia ini. Merasa kedua bola matanya memanas, Naruto mengusap kedua safir miliknya kasar. _'bodoh' _umpatnya dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan kedua orang tuanya disaat seperti ini. Selalu saja, ketika ia merasa kesepian maka perasaan marah dan benci akan muncul kepada kedua orang tuanya. Dan dirinya akan mulai menyalahkan semua orang dan menangis tanpa sebab. Seakan otak pemuda pirang itu telah di _setting _untuk itu semua.

Dan seiring dengan rasa lelah yang menyeruak dan rasa ngantuk yang menyerang, Naruto pun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, kedua bola mata safirnya tertutup. Membawa Naruto, untuk sejenak meninggalkan realita yang ada.

* * *

**SET**

Kedua kelopak mata safir itu terbuka, seiring dengan suara jam weker dikamarnya yang bordering keras. Tangannya menjulur kearah samping ranjangnya, menghentikan suara bising dari jam weker disampingnya dan menghela nafas ketika mendapati gakurannya yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Pemuda pirang itu menyibak selimutnya malas, beranjak dari ranjang dan mulai membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya ke beranda miliknya. Dari atas ia bisa melihat beberapa orang yang sudah mulai menjalankan aktivitas mereka. Apartemen nya terletak dilantai tiga dari empat lantai yang ada disana. Kedua bola mata safir itu memandang awan abu-abu yang entah mengapa membuatnya mengusap kedua lengannya sendiri-dingin.

'Yosh! Semoga beruntung Naruto!'

.

.

.

.

.

Jam hampir menunjukan pukul dua belas siang dan suasana kantin di salah satu SMA khusus lelaki di Tokyo yang terlihat ramai itu adalah hal yang biasa. Beberapa dari mereka lebih banyak berkelompok dalam satu meja dan menikmati makan siang mereka dalam gurau ataupun bahasan pelajaran sebelumnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, menuju salah satu _counter _dengan membawa nampan dan setelahnya melangkahkan kaki mencari meja kosong untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya, sendiri. Kedua iris safir itu memandang hamparan meja dengan banyak siswa yang ada disana, mencari dengan cepat untuk sebuah meja kosong untuk dirinya. Dan _gotcha!_ Langsung saja pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa menuju kesalah satu meja kosong disudut sana, medudukan diri, dan memulai makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Wah-wah, ada Naruto ternyata"

Perkataan dengan nada menganggu tadi lantas membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatanya, dan menatap sang sumber suara dengan tak minat. Sang sumber suara tadi lantas mendudukan diri disamping Naruto tanpa permisi dengan sebuah nampan makan siang ditangannya. Naruto mendengus kasar, merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran sosok pemuda disampingnya dan lebih memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah sebalmu itu, Naruto" pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang itu menatap lekat-lekat pemuda pirang disebelahnya, dan lagi tidak mendapat tanggapan. Naruto, menggeser nampannya kearah lain dan kembali menikmati makan siang nya. Pemuda yang kini dipunggungi- oleh si pirang itu sama sekali tidak marah, malah mendengus geli atas tingkah Naruto. Sebenarnya ia menyesal ketika mengetahui bahwa ia satu sekolah dengan salah satu penggemarnya ketika di sekolah menengah pertama. Yah, mengingat ia selalu mengikuti si _blonde _dan tidak pernah berhenti untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada si pemuda pirang.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Naruto pun segera beranjak dari sana ketika dua buah kertas tersodor di depan wajahnya. Naruto memandang sosok di depannya lama, benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud pemuda di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke festival musik lokal minggu depan, bisa kan?"

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menerimanya, Neji-_senpai_ " Ujar Naruto sembari menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah kedua kalinya sang _senpai _menanyakan hal yang sama, selalu mengajaknya berkencan. Tahukah dia, hubungan sesama jenis illegal di negara ini.

"Ayolah Naruto, sekali saja" Pemuda itu menarik lengan Naruto- sedikit memaksa. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri pemuda _blonde _itu merasa risih dan terus mencoba mengelak dari lelaki didepannya. Sedikit berusaha untuk tetap tidak mengurangi rasa hormatnya kepada siswa tingkat tiga di depannya.

Namun semakin Naruto mencoba melepaskan nya entah mengapa sang _senpai _semakin mendesaknya. Sehingga membuat beberapa mata siswa menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Naruto"

Suara familiar yang memasuki gendang telinga Naruto lantas membuat si _blonde _menoleh cepat kesumber suara. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa lega Sasuke datang.

"S-Sasuke"

"Yamamoto-_sensei _memanggilmu" Ujar pemuda _raven _itu datar, namun kedua iris _onyx _miliknya sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari arah pemuda berambut cokelat disamping sang objek yang dimaksud.

"_Sumimasen _ _senpai_ sepertinya aku harus pergi"

"Ah, baiklah" tanggap sang Inuzuka tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari pemuda Uchiha dekatnya.

Dan kontak mata itu putus ketika sang _blonde _menjauh dari pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut, mengikuti langkah pemuda _raven _disana.

"Hoi, Sasuke ruang guru baru saja kita lewati" Naruto menatap punggung pemuda yang kini berjalan didepannya dengan tatapan aneh. Pasalnya mereka baru saja melewati ruang guru, tempat dimana sang Yamamoto _sensei _berada. Dan kalau ia tidak salah dengar, tadi Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Yamamoto _sensei _mencarinya. "Sasuke, sebenarnya kau akan membawaku kemana" Naruto masih mengekor pemuda di depannya. Sementara berbagai pertanyaan berkemelut di pikirannya, ia telah dibawa sang Uchiha menuju kebelakang gedung olahraga sekolah mereka.

"Hoi, _teme _kau-"

**BUGH**

Tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku, ketika Sasuke secepat kilat mendorong tubuhnya kearah tembok. Bahkan ia tidak cukup berani untuk mengeluh merasakan rasa sakit dipunggungnya disaat kedua _onyx _Sasuke menatapnya dalam.

"S-Sasuke" suara Naruto tidak terdengar baik.

"Naruto,

"…_Suki_"

**DEG**

Kedua safir Naruto melebar, otaknya terasa kosong untuk saat ini. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sehingga hanya membiarkan mulutnya terbuka tanpa ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari sana.

"Aku mencintai mu sejak pertama kali aku menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini, dan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu meskipun hanya sedetik"

Kedua iris _onyx _yang tidak mau melepaskan pandangan darinya pun membuat Naruto sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Ia alihkan pandangannya kearah samping, dan jantungnya nyaris copot ketika disaat yang bersamaan salah satu tangan Sasuke mengurung dirinya. Membuat suara berdebam antara tangan sang pemuda Uchiha dengan tembok dibelakangnya.

Tidak berputus asa, Naruto hendak pergi melalui celah lain namun satu lagi lengan pemuda _raven _itu mengurungnya. Hingga kini tubuh si _blonde _terkurung diantara kedua lengan Sasuke dan dinding dibelakangnya.

Memberanikan diri Naruto pun akhirnya menatap iris _onyx _pemuda di depannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tatapan memohon bercampur cemas yang ia dapatkan dari sang Uchiha.

**DEG**

Dan jantung Naruto kembali berdetak keras, memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya dengan lebih cepat. Tubuhnya memanas, dan ia tidak cukup berpengalaman untuk mengartikan semua ini. Lama Naruto mengamati wajah pemuda di depannya. Demi apapun, wajah bungsu Uchiha itu benar-benar tampan. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang mempunyai wajah sesempurna ini.

Sementara si _blonde _mengamati si _raven, _sang Uchiha itu benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya, pemuda Uchiha itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah si _blonde. _Dan bersyukur ketika belum ada satu pun penolakan dari pemuda di depannya.

Kedua bibir itu pun bersatu.

Sasuke mengecup bibir sang pemuda safir itu lembut dan dalam. Si _blonde_ tidak melawan, tubuhnya seolah-olah menerima dengan baik apa yang telah pemuda Uchiha itu lakukan pada dirinya. Namun meski begitu, sedikit penolakan lemah berupa dorongan atau pun pukulan ia layangkan kepada sang Uchiha. Meski samar ia bisa merasakan cinta Sasuke yang begitu besar melalui ciuman yang diberikan sang Uchiha bungsu pada dirinya. Saling melumat dan mendominasi yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan untuk saat ini. lidah bertemu lidah, saling bertarung memperebutkan sebuah posisi yang valid dalam sebuah hubungan tak biasa. Dan Naruto sudah terlalu malas untuk terus menerus bergulat, dan lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Sasuke mendominasi untuk segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Kebutuhan akan asupan oksigen mengalahkan segalanya.

Kedua bibir itu terlepas tanpa paksaan. Meskipun sisa-sisa penyatuan itu masih membekas dalam bentuk cairan bening yang samar-samar memantulkan cahaya matahari disekitar mereka. Lembab, lengket, dan panas.

"_Suki da_"

"Hn"

* * *

Seorang pemuda _blonde _tengah berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri koridor sekolah yang nampak sepi. Tentu saja hari ini adalah jadwal memberikan laporan bulanan kepada sang wali kelas Anko sensei. Ya, laporan yang selanjutnya akan digunakan untuk memperpanjang beasiswa yang ia dapatkan. Ia seorang yatim piatu, ingat? Dan terlebih lagi tanpa ia duga sang wali kelas memberikannya dua tiket berkunjung disalah satu tempat wisata bawah air yang terkenal di Tokyo. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memberikannya pada Sasuke. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang _sensei, _Naruto pun segera melesat pergi meninggalkan sang _sensei _dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih saja berkutat dengan beberapa buku bacaan yang ada didepannya. Predikat jenius memang sudah menempel apik di belakang nama marga Uchiha miliknya, dan ia tidak mau predikat tersebut hilang dari dirinya. Sehingga sebisa mungkin pemuda Uchiha itu akan melakukan apa saja agar _title _tak kasat mata itu tidak lenyap darinya.

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya lama, ketika mendapati rasa ngilu aNejit terus menerus menggunakan kacamata dalam waktu yang lama. Dan lama-kelamaan ia mulai jengah dengan suasana mencekam di sekitarnya. Saat ini pemuda _raven _itu tengah mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi perpustakaan sekolah, dan ia lebih dari sekedar menyadari bahwa arlojinya menunjukan waktu pukul empat sore lebih. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa maksud Sasuke mau berlama-lama berada disana. Sang pemuda Uchiha itu tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang sejak satu jam yang lalu, meskipun belajar juga bisa dijadikan alasan mengapa ia ada disana.

Dering ponsel pertanda e-mail masuk membuyarkan lamunannya. Segera saja sang Uchiha itu mengambil ponsel miliknya, dan mendengus geli ketika mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menunggu, ketika suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang cerah dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar menyapanya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera membereskan buku dimejanya, memasukannya dalam tas dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda pirang yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena diabaikan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan tan pemuda disampingnya. Sementara ekspresi si _blonde_ terlihat aneh dengan semburat merah samar-samar muncul di kedua pipi _tan_ miliknya. Meskipun hubungan mereka telah berjalan selama hampir tiga bulan, tetap saja tak bisa Naruto pungkiri perasaan berdebar masih bisa ia rasakan ketika sang bungsu Uchiha mengenggam erat tangannya.

Kedua pasangan tersebut saling beriringan melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi. Tentu saja, jika tidak maka mereka tidak akan berani menunjukan hubungan mereka di lingkungan sekolah. Meskipun hanya bergandengan tangan. Dan terlebih, terlalu larut bagi murid lain untuk tetap berlama-lama di sekolah.

"_Teme…"_

"Hn"

"_Ano_…"

"Apa?"

"Um Ah, tidak. Tidak jadi, hehe"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa bingung dengan tingkah pemuda disampingnya.

"A-ah, sebenarnya aku lupa mau bilang apa. Hehe" Jawab si _blonde _dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Membuat Sasuke, memutar kedua bola mata _onyx _miliknya malas.

Sasuke melirik pemuda disampingnya, tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini. Entah mengapa dimatanya saat ini Naruto terlihat sedikit, berbeda. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasu-"

"Naruto" Naruto segera menatap pemuda disampingnya, ketika sang Uchiha bungsu secara tidak biasa memotong kalimatnya.

"Hm?" Kedua alis Naruto terangkat, menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari kedepan kita tidak bisa bertemu"

Kedua safir Naruto terbuka lebar. Salah satu tangan si _blonde _ yang hendak mengambil tiket disakunya berhenti. Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba, mereka bahkan belum sempat berkencan sejak pertama kali hubungan mereka dimulai. Naruto meremas dua tiket itu dalam diam. Sasuke sendiri berhenti melangkah disaat sang pemuda _blonde _melapaskan genggaman tangan mereka begitu saja. Sebenarnya bukan keinginan Sasuke jika ia dan Naruto tidak akan bertemu untuk beberapa hari kedepan,

hanya saja…

"Kau tahu, aku mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kesiswaan. Sudah menjadi tradisi, bahwa klan Uchiha selalu menjadi ketua kesiswaan di setiap generasinnya. Ayahku yang menginginkannya, dan aku tidak bisa menolak" Sasuke menatap lawan bicaranya lama, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah harus mengatakan hal ini kepada kekasih pirangnya.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kau bisa menjadi ketua OSIS, dan kita bisa selalu bersama" Ucap Naruto lemah. Sebenarnya Naruto cukup mengetahui bahwa ayah dari Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tegas. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani melawannya, bahkan sang kakak Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi.

"Rumor mengenai hubungan kita mulai menyebar. Kau tahu maksudku kan _dob? _Ini hanya sementara sampai pemilihan itu berlangsung, setelah itu kita bisa tetap bersama. Lihat…" Sasuke segera membuka tas ransel miliknya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih menunduk, benar-benar kecewa dengan perkataan sang kekasih. Namun kedua safir itu melebar, ketika dua buah tiket tersodor didepannya.

"Ini… tiket konser _Granrodeo _yang terjual terbatas?" Naruto menatap sang kekasih dengan sorot terkejut, benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa melakukan ini.

"Kau mengatakan ingin melihatnya? Setelah pemilihan minggu depan kita pergi bersama"

**GYUT**

Sasuke mendengus geli ketika mendapati Naruto memeluknya erat. Naruto sendiri merasa bodoh, ketika mulai meragukan hubungan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Yah, Sasuke tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya bukan.

"_Teme, Suki" _Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di pundak sang kekasih, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang Uchiha. Bau nya yang khas entah mengapa selalu membuat Naruto tenang.

"Hn"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menatap safir di depannya lama. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama, namun dengan mengulum senyuman yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu mengagumkan di depan Sasuke.

Dan hari itu, diakhiri dengan gelak tawa yang berasal dari mereka berdua.

* * *

Ini sudah lebih dari dua hari sejak pemilihan ketua diadakan, dan tentu Sasuke lah yang akhirnya secara resmi menjadi satu satunya ketua kesiswaan yang berasal dari tahun Naruto senang mendengar hal tersebut, namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Terlebih Besok adalah janji mereka akan pergi bersama. Rencana sebelumnya telah gagal, dan ia tidak ingin mengulang hal yang sama. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak menghubungi ataupun sekedar mengirimkan e-mail padanya. Dan ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menghubungi sang kekasih terlebih dahulu ataupun menyapanya di sekolah. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko yang berhubungan dengan nama baik sang kekasih. Namun ebih dari dua minggu tidak berhubungan dengan Sasuke membuatnya tidak tenang.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering, dan disaat itu juga Naruto bergegas merapikan buku-bukunya dan keluar meninggalkan ruang kelas. Hari ini ia akan menemui sang bungsu Uchiha, tapi tentu saja ia akan lebih berhati-hati. Mengingat posisi Sasuke saat ini.

Perlahan Naruto menyusuri koridor menuju ke ruang kesiswaan, tempat dimana sang kekasih biasanya berada. Namun ia langsung melesat bersembunyi di balik dinding ketika beberapa siswa menuju ke arahnya. Kedua safirnya mengamati dari balik dinding. Beberapa siswa mulai masuk ke ruang kesiswaan, dan ke dua safirnya dengan pasti menangkap objek yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Ya, Sasuke tengah berada diantara mereka. Sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut hanya diam, disaat beberapa siswa lain terus berbicara di sekitarnya. Mereka hendak masuk kedalam sana, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika seorang siswa menuju kearahnya.

Siswa berambut aneh dengan senyum menyebalkan, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Naruto. Kalau tidak salah Sasuke pernah bercerita tentang salah satu temannya yang bernama Suigetsu. Bisa jadi dialah orangnya.

"Sasuke, Kau ingat janjimu kan?" Samar-samar Naruto mulai mendengarkan apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan, sembari menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik di balik dinding.

"Hn" Ujar Sasuke datar, matanya menatap pemuda disampingnya malas.

"Ayolah, besok minggu. Kau, aku, dan Karin, kita akan bersenang-senang. Oke?" Yang bertanya menatap sang Uchiha bungsu lama, menanti konfirmasi dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Hn, baiklah"

Dan kedua pemuda itu pun melengang pergi.

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. Besok minggu adalah hari yang paling ia tunggu bersama Sasuke, namun dengan mudahnya sang kekasih menerima ajakan orang lain.

'_Damn, _diamana otak mu Sas.'

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah menepuk pundaknya. Dan dibalas dengan pekik kaget yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat sang penyapa mengeluarkan senyum canggung.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san. Kalau kau mau mencari Sasuke dia-"

"A-ah tidak, aku hanya-hanya, _gomen _aku harus pergi"

Memotong perkataan gadis _blonde _ponytail di depannya, Naruto pun secepat kilat melenggang pergi. Menimbulkan ekspresi bingung pada wajah sang Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Langit mendung menggantung diatas langit Tokyo. Dan hal itu membuat pemuda berambut _blonde _yang kini tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya merapatkan syal miliknya, sesekali mendengus kesal ketika rasa pusing menjalar dikepalanya. Ketika bangun pagi tadi entah mengapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu, dan ia cukup yakin bahwa ia terkena flu. Namun ia urungkan untuk tidak masuk mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian tengah sekolah. Lagipula siswa akan pulang lebih awal hari ini, dan ia hanya cukup bertahan kurang lebih sampai pukul sebelas nanti.

.

.

.

.

'_Shit'_

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengumpat dalam hati. Dia menyesal telah memaksakan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah, dan karena kekeraskepalaan nya itu ia akhirnya berakhir diruangan yang ia yakini adalah ruang kesehatan sekolah. Ia tidak begitu mengingatnya. Ia hanya mengingat bagian ketika ia keluar lebih awal setelah menyelesaikan ujian, dan lebih dari itu ia tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui siapa yang telah membawanya ke sini, sepertinya ia harus mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dengan segera Naruto menoleh kesumber suara, dan menghela nafas kecewa ketika mendapati sang _senpai _tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Un, terimakasih" Naruto membungkuk singkat, dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari sang Hyuuga.

"Kau tidak perlu takut" Perkataan pemuda bermata lavender itu memecah lamunan si _blonde. _sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, sebenarnya kenapa banyak sekali orang yang bisa membaca pikirannya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki kekasih" Ujar Neji ringan, sembari menawarkan cangkir teh kepada si pirang. Dan Naruto menerimanya dengan gugup, merasa tidak sopan jika menolaknya. Naruto meneguk air ludahnya, hendak berkata sesuatu.

"Dia perempuan" Perkataan Neji tadi lantas membuat Naruto hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

'_Shit_' Apa ia benar-benar tipe orang yang mudah dibaca.

"Lalu kenapa selama ini _senpai _masih saja mengajakku jalan" Naruto menyandarkan diri di kepala ranjang, sembari menyesap teh nya perlahan. Dan bersyukur peningnya sedikit berkurang, meskipun rasa ngilu masih hinggap ditubuhnya. Lebih dari sekedar tahu keadaan Naruto, Neji segera mengambil cangkir dari tangan si _blonde _dan meletakannya di meja nakas.

"Aku, hanya tidak ingin membiarkanmu kesepian. Tapi mengingat keberadaan _Uchiha _itu, sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir"

Mendengar penuturan dari pemuda didepannya mau tak mau Naruto mengulum senyum. Ia tidak percaya jika masih ada orang yang mau perduli padanya selain Sasuke. Sasuke…

Entah mengapa mengingat nama sang Uchiha bungsu membuatnya sedih. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merindukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Aku tidak apa-apa…" Naruto menyingkirkan selimut dari pangkuannya, dan hendak turun dari ranjang. "Ah-" Namun entah mengapa pemuda _blonde _itu merasa pandangannya berputar dan membuatnya hampir oleng jika saja Neji tidak menangkap kedua bahunya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu" Neji menatap Naruto khawatir, pemuda _blonde _itu terlihat menahan sakit dimata sang Hyuuga.

"Tidak perlu Aku-"

"Naruto"

Kedua pemuda diruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka bersamaan. Dan terkejutnya Naruto ketika mendapati sang kekasih tengah berdiri dengan sorot mata tak biasa diambang pintu. Tanpa bicara dengan cepat kedua orang itu lantas saling melepaskan diri.

Langsung saja pemuda _raven _itu mendekat kearah Naruto_, _Mengambil ransel miliknya dan menarik lengan sang kekasihkasar.

"Aww, Brengsek pelan-pelan"

Melihat tingkah pemuda didepannya Neji pun lantas menarik salah satu lengan Naruto. Membuat Sasuke harus berhenti ketika merasakan tarikan dari sang kekasih, dan menatap sang Hyuuga tajam saat menyadari bahwa ialah penyebabnya.

"Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu, Uchiha"

"Ini bukanlah tempatmu untuk ikut campur, Neji-_**senpai**__"_ Ujar Sasuke rendah, sembari melepas paksa genggaman tangan sang _senpai _pada Naruto. Neji sendiri hanya bisa diam, bagaimanapun apa yang diucapkan sang Uchiha ada benarnya. Tak seharusnya ia mencampuri urusan mereka.

Meskipun samar, Neji masih bisa mendengar ucapan 'maaf' dari pemuda _blonde _yang kini telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tangan pemuda yang menariknya kasar. Nafasnya memburu, ia mulai kehilangan kendali.

"Ada apa denganmu **Uchiha**!" Naruto berteriak tepat ketika mereka masuk kedalam ruang kesiswaan. Ruangan itu sepi, tentu. Ujian tengah semester yang terakhir selesai dua jam yang lalu, dan tidak ada alasan bagi siswa lain untuk berlama lama disekolah. Dan kedua pemuda itu punya alasan kenapa mereka masih berada disini.

"Kau yang kenapa, dob. Apa yang kau lakukan bersama orang brengsek itu?" Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda di depannya, mencari sorot mata penyesalan disana. Namun sepertinya pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali tidak menyesal.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada Neji-_senpai_, kau yang brengsek!"

Sasuke mendengus kasar, mendengar pembelaan dari Naruto.

"Tahukah kau, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan ketika sampai di sana yang aku lihat adalah kau dan si brengsek itu bermesraan."

**DUAK**

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda di depannya, sehingga membuat Sasuke terjungkal kebelakang. Sasuke tertegun sesaat, bukan karena rasa sakit akibat pukulan si _blonde_. Ia tertegun dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh sang kekasih, yang entah mengapa terasa lebih menyakitkan dari pada pukulan si pirang. Ekspresi sedih dan kecewa itu. Hatinya seperti terkoyak ketika melihat raut kesedihan yang ditunjukan oleh kekasih pirangnya. kedua safir itu menatapnya sendu, aliran air terlihat mengalir deras dari arah sana.

"_Sou ka_, jadi itu yang kau pikirkan. Tahukah kau, aku tidak bisa tidur karena menunggu telfon darimu. Aku khawatir jika kau menelpon, dan kau menunggu terlalu lama untuk ku jawab. Aku takut jika aku menyapamu dan orang-orang akan membicarakan kita. Tapi aku salah…"

Ujar Naruto parau. Pemuda pirang itu mengusap safir miliknya kasar, namun air mata terus menyeruak keluar dari sana. Sasuke berdiri, hendak meraih kedua tangan sang kekasih namun dengan kasar Naruto menepisnya.

"Naruto..."

"Ucapanmu tadi membuat diriku terdengar menjijikan. Kau adalah kekasihku, tidak, lebih dari itu…" kedua safir itu menangis, sementara bibirnya tersenyum. Dan Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan membuat Uzumaki Naruto menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pemandangan ini terlalu menyedihkan untuk dilihat dua kali.

"Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku…" Naruto tersenyum

**DEG**

Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari jika selama ini Naruto memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu.

"Tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu…" Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana miliknya, dua buah tiket yang mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. "Dan sepertinya kita tidak butuh ini lagi"

Dan Naruto hendak merobeknya menjadi dua bagian, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menghentikannya dengan menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto. Dan terdiam ketika merasakan kepalan tangan sang kekasih panas. '_Damn´_ ia benar-benar lupa jika pemuda didepannya ini sedang sakit.

"Lepas Sasuke, lepas brengsek, Argh" sang Uchiha bungsu langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya ketika pemuda di depannya mengerang kesakitan, kertas itu sepertinya tidak sengaja menggesek telapak tangan Naruto ketika Sasuke berusaha merebutnya. Luka itu cukup dalam, dan dengan pasti darah mulai menetes dari sana. Sasuke bergegas mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue _dan mengusapkannya pada luka sang kekasih. Namun lagi-lagi pemuda itu menarik tangannya.

"Naru-, ck bisakah kau diam" Sasuke hendak membentak pemuda di depannya, namun niatnya urung ketika kedua safir itu menatapnya dengan sorot luka sementara bibirnya terus menyunggingkan tersenyum.

"Jaga nada bicaramu Sasuke…" Ujar Naruto memperingati, di sela-sela isakan nya. "Dibanding dengan luka ini masih tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau melukai hatiku, _tissue _tidak akan sanggup mengobatinya" Naruto pun mengambil tas nya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha dibelakangnya.

**GREP **

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti, saat dua buah lengan memeluknya lehernya dari belakang. Dan ia tahu pasti siapa itu.

"Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan seperti ini" Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik leher sang kekasih, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari sana. Dan ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto. "Maaf tidak menghubungimu akhir-akhir ini. Ayahku mengetahui hubungan kita, dan kupikir dengan tidak menghubungimu selama beberapa hari ini akan menghilangkan kecurigaannya. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu." Suara pemuda _raven _itu bergetar "Maaf, jika caraku salah dan membuatmu menderita. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto, menatapnya penuh penyesalan. Menangkup wajah sang kekasih, sementara si _blonde _sama sekali tidak mau membuka matanya. Kedua tangan pucat miliknya menghapus sisa-sisa kesedihan disana, seakan memohon agar sang pemilik mau menunjukan safir indah miliknya. Masih tak ada jawaban, salah satu tangannya menyingkirkan helaian pirang basah yang menutupi dahi sang kekasih dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. Permintaan maaf tersirat disana, dan Sasuke berharap si pirang mau menerimanya. Sasuke menahan napas ketika rasa panas menjalar melalui bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan dahi sang kekasih, dan beralih mengecup pipinya lama. Nafas pemuda pirang itu masih tersengal, Dan Sasuke memahaminya lebih dari siapapun untuk segera membawanya pulang. Tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan melainkan melihat senyuman dari sang kekasih.

"Ingin kuantar pulang?" lama menunggu jawaban, akhirnya meski samar ia bisa mendengar gumaman 'ya'dari sang kekasih.

Dan seperti biasa, dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Sedikit kualahan karena Naruto tidak mau berpegangan padanya. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah _stoic _milik Sasuke.

"Kau berat, dobe"

"Brengsek"

"Oke, aku kalah"

Dan pertengkaran kecil pun dimulai. Lagi pula bagi Naruto Sasuke adalah kekasih sekaligus kakak bagi dirinya. Dan sebisa mungkin pemuda Uchiha itu akan melakukan apa saja agar _title _tak kasat mata itu tidak lenyap darinya. Karena bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa ia sia-sia kan di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, kali ini saya tidak akan meminta readers untuk me-_review_. Karena itu adalah hak kalian~. Terimakasih atas kesetiaannya untuk tetap membaca fanfic author. Semoga Fanfic SasuNaru tetap menjadi OTP-nya fandom Naruto, dan dengan membaca fanfic Author maka makin banyak fanfic SasuNaru yang akan muncul. Dan untuk fanfic-ku yang belum sempat aku lanjutin. Tenang, pasti ada saatnya author akan publish. Terima kasih.


End file.
